The Cooper-Winkle relationship transition
by ynotlleb
Summary: This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny" and is a sequel to "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady.
1. Gablehauser's news

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny" and is a sequel to "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 1, six months after Leonard leaves Caltech for Princeton.**

#################################

Sheldon made his monthly visit to Caltech for his Professorial discussion of his work. He arrived at Professor Gablehauser's office at the appointed hour to be told that Gablehauser was on the phone. Whilst he waited Professor Winkle turned up.

"Good morning Professor."

"Hello Dumbass, have you done anything this month or shall I go back to my office and do my real work?"

"Nice to see you, charming as ever. So how are things with you?"

"I am free, as of yesterday I am divorced from your no good friend Leonard."

"I am glad it is all over for you but really sorry that you had to go through all this."

"Some advice for you Professor Dumbass, if you ever find someone that you are thinking of marrying wait a while. Don't do it when you have only been together for a couple of months."

"Why on earth would I ever want to marry anyone? Has all the strain of the divorce enfeebled your brain even more."

Before Leslie could retort, Sara, Gablehauser's secretary spoke

"Sorry to keep you both waiting Professors, if you would like to go through to Professor Gablehauser's office."

"Good morning to you both, sorry to keep you waiting. I have some very important news, that is why I was on the phone. From the start of next year I will be promoted to Dean of Physical Sciences here at Caltech. We will need a new head of department."

Sheldon said "well congratulations to you Professor, any idea who your successor will be?"

"No idea, they will ideally want to promote internally from someone at Professor grade. Maybe you two could apply?..."


	2. Head of department

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny" and is a sequel to "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 2, a new head of department is introduced.**

#################################

Early in the New Year at Caltech

"Ladies and gentlemen of Caltech Physics, for my last act as head of department could you all please welcome your new head, Professor Leslie Winkle."

Applause

"Hello everyone, thanks to Professor Gablehauser for that introduction, good luck as Dean. Miss Sara Iwahashi is going to stay on as secretary for Professor Gablehauser so I would like to introduce my new secretary, Mrs Rebecca Jones. Don't worry everyone, I am not planning any big changes round here. First thing I want to do is have a word with everyone with a Ph.D so I know what you are doing, it should only take 15 minutes or so, arrange things through Rebecca. Has anyone any questions?"

1 hour later Professor Winkle had finally answered her last question and returned to her office.

"Rebecca, could you get me a cup of tea please. Oh, Professor Cooper, can I help you?"

"A question for you madam Professor head of department. You do realise that you have just retired from scientific research for the foreseeable future. Good luck with your endless administrative duties."

"Yes I do realise that Dumbass, I am also going to be earning an extra $10000 a year."

"This isn't going to bring Leonard back."

"I don't care about Leonard, as of seven months ago he is not my problem any more. Listen Professor Cooper, I am head of department, deal with it. I said I am not going to be making any big changes, you can still work from home. Thank you for the tea, Rebecca. Oh Rebecca, can you please arrange my schedule so I have at least 45 minutes every month to talk with Professor Cooper here about his research. I shall see you when you have your next appointment Professor Cooper, now clear off Dumbass, I have work to do with people who have the courtesy to make appointments."

#################################

Two weeks later

"Good morning Sara, I am here for my monthly appointment with the head of department."

"I shall tell her that you are here Professor Cooper."

Sara pressed the intercom "Professor Cooper is here."

"Thanks Sara, we will be finished in a minute."

Five minutes later Leslie came out with Dr. Barry Kripke, Leslie had a big smile on her face."

"Thank you Dr. Kripke, keep up the good work."

"Thank you Professor. It's Coopah, what bwings you heah?"

"Here to talk about theoretical physics Kripke, so why don't you just run along and let the real scientists talk."

Sheldon joined Leslie in the inner office.

"Dr. Kripke was the last of my talks with Ph.D staff members. I didn't really know him that well before but he's a nice guy, doing some good science. I take it that you are less of a fan of Dr. Kripke Dumbass..."


	3. Sheldon's seminar

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny" and is a sequel to "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 3, Sheldon gives a seminar.**

#################################

One month later Sheldon met up with Professor Winkle for his scheduled monthly scientific discussion. They had a great time talking about Sheldon's research, which was rudely interrupted by the intercom after 45 minutes.

"Yes Rebecca, what is it."

"Sorry to disturb you Professor but you have a meeting with Professor Gablehauser in 15 minutes."

"You heard the lady Sheldon, thanks for that, it was fun to remember I am still a scientist."

"Thank you Leslie, it was good to discuss things with you, I have got more ideas for my research."

"I have a suggestion, in a few months why not give a departmental seminar on your work, see if anyone else can help."

"I will think about that."

"OK, time for us both to go, off to see my predecessor. See you next month Dumbass."

#################################

Four months later Sheldon gave a departmental seminar on a Wednesday afternoon, only a dozen physics researchers turned up but they had quite a lively discussion afterwards. After it was all over Sheldon had a private chat with Leslie and Dr. Kripke.

"Thanks for the suggestion to give a seminar, that was interesting although only you appeared really understand things Professor Winkle. Still you asked some good questions Dr. Kripke. I might try this again in a few months, see if anyone else can understand."

Leslie replied "A good way to almost end the day, I have a bit of paperwork to do back in my office and then I am done for the day."

"I am finished for the day, it is new Comic Book night."

"Barry and I have a date tonight."

"Well you two kids have fun."

"Bye Coopah."

"See you next month Dumbass."


	4. Geology lecture

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny" and is a sequel to "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 4, Sheldon attends a geology lecture.**

#################################

Six months later Sheldon and Leslie are having another scientific discussion when they were interrupted by the intercom.

"Hello Rebecca, is our time up already?"

"I am afraid so Professor, just to remind you that Professor Kibbler is giving his lecture in 15 minutes."

"Oh yes, thanks Rebecca, I was looking forward to that."

Sheldon said "so who is this Professor Kibbler, I don't know any physicists with that name?"

"That's because he's a geologist you Dumbass. Professor Bert Kibbler has just won a MacArthur Genius Grant and he is giving a lecture on his research for Caltech scientists."

"Geology, that's hardly a real science is it?"

"You weren't aware of Bert's Genius Grant? You spend too much time alone Sheldon, you need to have some idea with what is going on here at Caltech. You are a Caltech scientist aren't you, why don't you come with me, you might learn something. You can always ask him awkward questions at the end."

"That's true, I should still have time for new Comic Book night afterwards."

Fifteen minutes later they met up with Dr. Kripke in the main auditorium at Caltech.

"Why it's Professor Coopah, come to join the little people I see."

"Good afternoon to you Dr. Kripke. I just read your latest paper, not bad for experimental physics."

Leslie said "Now now Sheldon, we can't all be theoretical physicists."

"True, at least Dr. Kripke isn't a geologist."

Then the President of the University introduced Professor Kibbler...

#################################

1 hour later Sheldon walked out of the auditorium with Leslie and Barry

"Well thank you Leslie, I enjoyed that more than I thought. Professor Kibbler managed to answer my questions."

"You are welcome Dumbass. Tell me, are you going to the same Comic Book store that Leonard used to use?"

"Yes, why should I change?"

"Barry lives round the corner, we can give you a ride there if you like?..."


	5. At the home of Leslie and Barry

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny" and is a sequel to "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 5, Sheldon attends a party at Leslie and Barry's home.**

#################################

Three months later another Professorial discussion for Sheldon and Leslie.

"Hello Professor Winkle."

"Hello Professor Dumbass, ready to try and impress me with your latest physics."

"Get ready old friend, some good stuff this month. It's a shame you have to be head of department, you are too good a scientist to waste your time with all the administrative stuff."

"Well thanks to you Sheldon I get to be proper scientist once a month..."

45 minutes later the intercom interrupted their discussion.

"Just remind you Professor that you have a meeting with Professor Gablehauser to discuss the new tenured Professors."

"Thanks for the reminder, Rebecca, I will be out in a couple of minutes."

"Thank for an interesting discussion Leslie, I will email you the draft of my paper before I submit it."

"One last thing Sheldon. Barry, Dr. Kripke, has just moved in with me. We are going to have a party at our home in a couple of weeks, would you like to come?"

"Thank you Leslie, I should be able to make it in spite of my packed social schedule, just as long as it doesn't clash with the Comic Book store. I am pleased to hear about you and Dr. Kripke. A year ago I didn't like Dr. Kripke but since I have got to know him better through you he is not such a bad fellow. I hope things go better with you two than with Leonard."

#################################

Two weeks later _chez_ Leslie and Barry, Sheldon is chatting to Bert Kibbler.

"Hello Professor Kibbler, I remember your talk at Caltech a few months ago. It was surprisingly interesting for Geology."

"Thanks Professor Cooper, glad I was able to get my talk down to the level that a physicist could understand it."

"So what are you doing next?"

"I am going to use my Genius Grant money to spend 3 months in New Zealand. I am going to study the geochemistry of the geysers and hot springs near Rotorua."

"Have a good trip."


	6. Congratulations

**This story takes place during the events of "Life without Penny" and is a sequel to "A year in the life of Leonard Hofstadter". Everything belongs to Lorre and Prady. Part 6, Sheldon has another meeting with Leslie.**

#################################

7 months later another Professorial discussion for Sheldon.

"Good afternoon Rebecca, here to see the head of department."

"Go straight through Professor."

Sheldon went through to the inner office where Leslie ran up to him and hugged him!

"Good afternoon Leslie, nice to see you as well."

"I'm engaged Sheldon!"

"Really Leslie, you and Barry."

"Who else would it be Dumbass?"

"Are you really sure about this. I am happy for you and Barry but we have been here before with Leonard."

"This is different, we have been together for over a year, we are definitely not rushing into this."

"Then congratulations to you both."

Sheldon gave Leslie a hug then said "OK Professor, let's talk physics..."


End file.
